


This is Why We Can't Have Nice Things

by LikeWaterOffADuck1114



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: 21-26, Adrinette, Aged-Up Character(s), Established Relationship, F/M, Marichat, Past Marichat, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, post-identity reveal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 14:16:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8848267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LikeWaterOffADuck1114/pseuds/LikeWaterOffADuck1114
Summary: Adrien has been acting strange, and it's up to Marinette to figure out what's why.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dracoskull](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dracoskull/gifts).



> Dracoskull needed this.

"Say it! Say it now!" Marinette called out.

"Stop! Stop it! Mari! Mercy!!" Adrien curled up in a ball, ecstatic and in tears as his girlfriend tickled the living shit out of him. "I'm sorry!"

Marinette dug her knees into his side. "That's not what I want and you know it!"

Adrien covered his head while Marinette tried to reach for his neck. "I'm n-not going to say it!"

"Well then. I guess you can just sleep on the couch tonight." Marinette said as she moved to sit on top of him.

Adrien sighed. "I guess if that's how you want it."

Suddenly, he reached for her knee and flipped them, so that Marinette was the one pushed into the couch cushions.

"Or, we could take this my, way, and we can all sleep in a bed tonight." He smiled deviously.

"You wish!" Marinette placed her knee on his stomach. "You know, my parents made cookies~,"

"No way. I am not going to-"

Marinette shoved him off of her. "I didn't say they were for you, dumbass."

He smirked. "Depends on who gets there first, bugaboo."

"So, you mean, they're mine?" Marinette placed a finger on his nose.

"I'd like to see you try!" In one motion, Adrien had grabbed her wrist and flung her onto his back.

 She shrieked.

Adrien laughed, running in the direction of their bedroom. 

"Put me down!" She beat on his back.

"No way, Princess."

Adrien raced through the doorway, just barely making sure that she didn't hit her head (because what could he do with a squashed ladybug?), and through her onto the bed. "I love you~," He cooed, before shutting the door.

"Hey!" Marinette popped off the bed. "No fair!" 

The tell-tale noise of a lock engaging only made her laugh harder. 

"You're cheating!"

"All's fair in cookies and cakes!" Adrien sounded like he had made it to the kitchen.

"What about love?" Marinette hit the door.

"Never heard of it!"

"Aw!" She tried the door handle. "That's mean, kitten!" 

"Muh ha ha!" Adrien opened the refrigerator.

Marinette pulled her hair down from its bun. "Oh no, babe!" She raked her fingers through her hair until she found a bobby pin. Their apartment was really old, and the locks were very pickable. "Resist the akuma!"

"Never!" 

Marinette pulled her sweatshirt over her head, leaving her in a tank top and shorts. "I don't want to hurt you!"

"Too bad!"

Marinette giggled. His mouth sounded full.

She almost slammed the door open when she made her escape to the kitchen. It wasn't far, and she almost fell on top of Adrien as he rooted through the fridge.

"Ooh~." Adrien gave Marinette a once over. "Chatty likes what he sees."

 _"Chatty,_ has been a very bad kitty." Marinette crossed her arms.

"No he hasn't." Adrien grinned. 

Marinette grabbed for him but missed when Adrien climbed on top of the table.

"My table." He emphasized the statement by shoving a cookie in his mouth.

 _"Our_ table." Marinette closed the refrigerator. 

"My table." Adrien smiled with his mouth still full.

"Gross!" Marinette threw a towel over his head. 

Adrien shook his head, allowing the piece of cloth to fall. When he had dutifully kicked the towel off the table, he let his eyes wander across Marinette's clothes. "You know, I'm not the only bad kitty here~"

"Oh?" Marinette smirked.

Adrien bit his lip. "Mh-hm. Does the other bad kitty need to be punished?"

"I don't know~" Marinette grabbed his collar. "The original hasn't yet."

She tugged, sending Adrien to the floor. 

He groaned. "Mari!"

Marinette put a foot on his stomach. "Say it."

"No!"

She grabbed a bag of goodies from the counter. "Say it."

Adrien frowned. "Or, what?"

She held the bag over the trashcan. "No more sweets for kitty."

He gasped. "You wouldn't!"

"All's fair in love and suckups."

"I am not!"

Marinette giggled. "I'll drop it!"

"I'm not going to say it!" He covered his eyes. 

"Three."

"No!"

"Two."

"Don't!"

"On-!"

"Okay!" Adrien held his hands up in surrender. 

"Say it." Marinette smirked.

Adrien rolled his eyes. "Marinette is the best."

"And?" She put more pressure on his stomach. 

"I'm your... No!" He grimaced. "I am _not_ going to say that!"

"Your choice, kitty." She turned the bag upside down, and was about to open it, when Adrien grabbed her foot.

"I'm you handsome boy!"

Marinette laughed, throwing the bag down to him. "Good boy."


	2. Sleeping Goddess

Adrien was thoroughly convinced that his Marinette was a sleeping goddess. 

Mostly.

She wasn't the most graceful sleeper. But even the nights that she accidentally kicked him off the bed didn't waver his opinion. 

Marinette was also a very late sleeper, which made for some unusual mornings.

Adrien checked the clock on the oven. 7:20.

7:20.

That left ten minutes for her to get ready, which wasn't enough.

He smiled to himself. 

He quickly turned off the stove and moved a pan of scrambled eggs off the burner. 

He peeked around the corner, where Marinette's door was still closed. 

His smiled became a devious smirk as he slid up next to the bed. Adrien took in his sleeping girlfriend, arms splayed, hair down and shirt riding up far enough for a little pink bra to poke out. 

Knowing she wouldn't wake up, he hauled her to the edge of the bed.

Marinette didn't move, except for a quiet. "Damn,".

Adrien reached up to rub her stomach with no reaction from the sleeping girl. Adrien smirked to himself, pulling her closer before placing a chaste kiss on the muscular plains of her stomach. Marinette, still asleep, giggled.

Adrien gave her another kiss, then a third, before nipping gently on the skin around her belly button.

Marinette gave a little moan, and a quiet, "Adrien." before reaching up to tug on his hair.

Nevertheless, she was still asleep. 

Adrien smiled gently and shook his head.

-oOo-

Marinette groaned. She was cold. She needed warmth. She needed more blankets. More Adrien.

Marinette reached out, patting the bed around her in search of her warm boyfriend. She smiled wistfully.  _Hot boyfriend._ Even asleep, the thought made her giggle.

She twisted in the bed, patting and kicking and twisting in the bed.

When she couldn't find him, Marinette decided that probably, if she rolled over to the other side of te bed, she could roll on tip of her Adrien.

Of course, to do that, she would have to roll in the right direction.

Marinette yelped when her knee hit the floor, immediately awake. 

She felt around and made sure that nothing was broken or bruised. Thankfully nothing was, and she turned her her attention to an especially sore spot on her sore spot on her stomach.

Looking down, she had a bright yellow sticky note stuck to her stomach. She groaned when she saw Adrien's handwriting. 

She hissed when she pulled the note off, and almost instantly knew why.

A bright red hickey was wrapped around her belly button. Upon closer inspection, she saw the smaller marks around the larger. Adrien had left a pawprint on her stomach.

Fantastic.

She had half a mind to crumple the note and toss it to the other side of the room, but it was probably important, so she resisted.

 _Kitty likes your new birthmark,_  
_Mari. <3 Better get used to it, that's_  
gonna stay on your beautiful skin for I while,  
I'll make sure. XXXXXXX

_I'm not gonna be home today.  
I love you, but I got something to do._

_P.S. Check your clock_

_Kitty <3_

Marinette rolled her eyes. That mark was  _not_ going to stay there, no matter how much Adrien promised.

Check your clock?

She turned to her nightstand.

7:30! She was late for work!

Marinette raced around her apartment, quickly throwing on clothes. Thank God she didn't have to be dressed professionally. 

"Tikki!" Marinette called. Where could she be? "Tikki!" She stumbled into the kitchen while putting on a shoe. 

Her eyes fell on the jar she had fished out from a closet to put the cookies from her parents in. It was empty. 

Normally, she would have blamed Adrien, but her kwami was curled up in the crumbs.

"Tikki!" She pulled the soft creature out of the glass.

Tikki yawned and blinked. "Marinette?"

Marinette opened her purse. "I know you just woke up, but we need to go!"

Tikki giggled. "Are you late?"

"Yes! Come one!"

Tikki shook her head but sleepily flew into the open bag. 

-oOo-

Marinette all but ran into her studio. It was just an oversized office, but it was large enough to fit more than a few desks and several bolts of fabric. Adrien like to tease her, telling her he could always get a bigger room, but Marinette always declined. She liked her office.

Thankfully, no one ever came in while she was working-- strictly company rules to avoid accidents. 

Accidents like tripping over a new sewing machine she had left by the door.

She shrieked, and was just able to catch herself with her hands.Marinette groaned. Her legs and knees were trapped by the sewing machines with a safety pin stuck through her slacks and through the carpet. Her hands had landed next to an office chair, which she used to pull herself up and take the pin through her pants out.

Marinette groaned. Her legs and knees were trapped by the sewing machines with a safety pin stuck through her slacks and through the carpet. Her hands had landed next to an office chair, which she used to pull herself up and take the pin through her pants out.

Marinette shook her head and moved the machine away from the door, and a few precariously perched bolts of cloth in her small closet.

She tried not to stick her tongue out at the black notepad sitting on her desk. The gold and ornate a teasingly winked at her in the light beside her obvious disdain.

She hated her job just as much as Adrien did, if not more. 

Marinette had dreamed of working for Mr. Agresete when she was younger, but now she was waiting for the day when she could quit.

Everyone was business and only business. There was no passion, and certainly no love.

Marinette knew by far that Adrien had the worse end of things, and constantly tried to remind herself of that, but couldn't most of the time. He was still working for his father, still a model, and she knew he hated it with his whole heart.

But, apparently, _it's frowned upon_ to open a business with your boyfriend, no matter how much you wanted to.

Which wouldn't be a problem, if Adrien would just get the guts to _propose already._ She loved Adrien, but he had no self-esteem.

Marinette sighed and reached behind her for her notebook, on the counter where it always was. 

Unfortunately, something sharp pricked her finger before she could get a good grip on the book.

Marinette turned around, expecting to find a opened pack of needles, and oddly... Finding a rose.

There was a note on top, Adrien's unmistakable handwriting peeking out at her.

Marinette smiled and eagerly grabbed the note without a second thought about her finger.

 _I stole your notebook!_  
No more work for you  
today, Bugaboo! ;3

 _This kitten_  
has just found a new  
scratching post.

_Or maybe his Lady  
could come find him? :)_

_P.S., have I ever told  
you my father is an ass?_

_;3 <3 _

Of course. 

Adrien had her notebook.

Marinette giggled and put the scrap of paper in her her pocket along with the first sticky note. She picked the rose up carefully and set it someplace where it wouldn't get crushed. She quietly started to suck on her injured finger while reaching for her phone.

**Marinette: Wtf**

**Adrien <3: I love u 2**

**Marinette: I'm going to take that heart off your name**

**Adrien <3: NUUU I am wounded!!!! qwq **

**Marinette: I will if you don't give me my notebook back.**

**Adrien <3: but kitty doesn't his princess to work  
Adrien <3: he wants to play with his lady <3**

**Marinette: Ew**  
**Marinette: Not today**  
**Marinette: You just lost heart privileges**

 **Adrien: NU**  
**Adrien: PUT IT BACK**  
**Adrien: I BEG U MARI DX**

**Marinette: No.**

**Adrien: ಥ_ಥ**

**Marinette: What  
Marinette: What is that**

**Adrien: my tears  
Adrien: kitty is hurt 4 ever**

**Marinette: Talk like a normal human being**

**Adrien: NEVER**

**Marinette: I'm locking you out of the apartment tonight**

**Adrien: then maybe it's time chatty visit his princess again**

**Marinette: Oh really**

**Adrien: have i ever told u u have beautiful eyes ****

**Marinette: I want my notebook back**

**Adrien: and i am in need of super heroine assistances**

**Marinette: Hell  
Marinette: No.**

**Adrien: fine then ill just take crack  
Adrien: God mari**

**Marinette: If you start taking crack  
Marinette: I am leaving you forever**

**Adrien: challenge accepted**

**Marinette: Where are you**

**Adrien: y**

**Marinette: So I can whoop your ass**

**Adrien: I am looking forward to that  
Adrien: Princess**

**Marinette: Where are you**

**Adrien: On your bed**  
**Adrien: Thinking about having an affair with one of you maniquins**  
**Adrien: I can't spell**  
**Adrien: but that silver one looks pretty sexy**

**Marinette: In the bakery  
**

**Adrien: <3**


	3. In the Bakery

Marinette didn't leave work until almost two hours later on lunch break. The simple truth was that she couldn't have left, even if she wanted to. 

So, for two hours, she decided to fill out the paperwork she had been putting off, which of course was fantastic. 

Marinette made a note to self to push Adrien off a building later.

She didn't know what the rose was for, or what Adrien was doing at her family's bakery. Or if he would even still be at the bakery two hours later. 

Most likely her mother or father had found him already and were throwing food at him, unless he was still transformed, which gave her another reason to shove him off a building.

 **Adrien: im borrrreeeedddd  
** **Adrien: marriiiiiiii**

Marinette glanced at the screen long enough to see who the message was from, before turning back to her work.

 **Adrien: http://images.hellogiggles.com/uploads/2015/02/02/neko2.jpg**  
**Adrien: http://www.huffingtonpost.com/2013/06/25/kitten-marriage-proposal_n_3499417.html  
Adrien: This is where you leave me.  
Adrien: You should be ashamed.**

Marinette glared at her phone.

She shouldn't text back.

She really shouldn't.

It didn't matter how boring the paperwork was.

She shouldn't.

 **Marinette: ...**  
**Marinette: Kitten**   **marriage proposal?  
Marinette: And a kitten marching band  
Marinette: Adrien  
Marinette: You have an obsession**

****Adrien: XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO  
Adrien: an obsession for u X)** **

****Marinette: I can't leave the office.** **

**Adrien:...  
Adrien:...  
Adrien:...  
Adrien: Would it help if I sent grumpy cat pictures  
**

****Marinette: No.** **

****Adrien: X(** **

****Marinette: You talk to Nino too much** **

******Adrien: nu  
Adrien: alya takes away time from my princess  
Adrien: DX  
Adrien: it makes me think ur cheating on me**

**Marinette: Do you think I'm cheating on you?**

**Adrien: ...  
** **Adrien: Maybe**  
**Adrien: I want pie**  
**Adrien: Mari bring pie**

**Marinette: You're in a bakery**

**Adrien: You keep thinking that**

**  
Marinette: Adrien Agreste**

**Adrien: yes my love?**

**Marinette: If you have left the bakery, God help you**

**Adrien:**

**Marinette: You.....**

**Adrien: choose your words carefully love**

**Adrien: lovley?**  
**Adrien: Mari**  
**Adrien: princess**  
**Adrien:**

Marinette decided to take her lunch break.

-oOo-

"Marinette!" Her papa called shortly before giving her a hug. "What are you doing here?"

She giggled as best she could with her current position. "I needed something from my room, Papa."

"You didn't come to see us?" Her father pouted.

"I'm busy!"

Her mother appeared in the doorway of the bakery. "Is that so? How's Adrien?"

Marinette smiled. "He's great, Mama!" He's dead.

The older woman smiled and placed a hand on her husband's arm. "That's wonderful, dear."

Marinette winced.  _"Merci."_

"Let her go!" Sabine playfully smacked her husband's arm.

"Why? I haven't seen her in a long time!" 

"Papa!"

"Tom!"

Her father carefully let go and raised his arms in mock surrender. "I submit to the women's power."

Marinette rubbed her forehead. "I need to go! You guys are trying to keep me here forever!"

"She's smarter than she looks. We'll have to try harder, Sabine." He playfully rubbed his chin.

"I'm leaving!"

Her father chuckled. "I knew you would want to leave your poor father someday."

"Stop!" Marinette covered her eyes.

"Go!" Her mother tried to push her husband out of the way. 

Marinette giggled and stepped past her father. 

She carefully made her way up the first flight of stairs, and then eventually her ladder.

She was going to kill him.

Hopefully, he was still there to be killed.


End file.
